Harry Potter Meets the Ronin Warriors
by Hocapontas
Summary: The war is over and Harry decides to travel to learn more magic and see what's outside England. He meets some other Hero's in Japan. WILL need suggestions and help. Rating may to change.


Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Ronin Warriors

Harry Potter & Ronin Warriors

Prologue

Harry was almost 18 years old. It had been two years since the final battle where Harry had finally killed Voldemort. After destroying all of the horcruxes and gaining two of the deathly Hallows, he had confronted Voldemort who was using the third and final Hallow, called the Elder wand. When Voldemort was finally defeated, Harry became the master of death by owning all three Hallows. After recovering from the final battle, Harry finished his last year at Hogwarts. Now with his Hogwarts education finished, Harry decided to travel and learn what he could.

After saying goodbye to all his friends and family, he went to Hogwarts and hurried down into the Chamber of Secrets. After retrieving the basilisk skin and venom, he took everything from Salazar Slytherin's personal rooms. With that finished he apparated to Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts. The last time he'd been here was about six months before the final battle, when he discovered he was the only remaining heir to Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Potter, and Black. All of which made him an insanely powerful wizard. He was able to turn into any animal he wanted, either Muggle or Magical. He could do them all. After retrieving about 2,000 Galleons, he went on a massive shopping spree. First he bought a new 7 compartment trunk. The first compartment was for everyday stuff like toiletries and clothes. The second was a library for all of the books he was planning to get. The third was for all of his potion ingredients. The fourth was for all of his most precious possessions. The 5th, 6th, & 7th compartments could be combined if need be into a living space like an apartment. It had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, potions lab, and training room. After buying the trunk, he bought books on every subject he could find that pulled at him from both alley's. He even found one called, _Ancient Myths and Legends From Around the World_. The book was huge, but it pulled at him like a moth to flame. Then he used the basilisk skin to make battle vests, pants, and boots, as a precaution, incase he ever needed them. Then he bought some of every ingredient and tool from both alley's as well as several new cauldrons and gloves. The last store he went to was the Owl Emporium for all the stuff Hedwig would need. Finally he headed back to Gringotts. Going to each of his vaults, he copied every book in every vault and added them to his trunk's library. He also took a Slytherin sword and daggers, a Hufflepuff enchanted bow and arrows, Ravenclaw throwing daggers, as well as the Gryffindor sword. The last thing he did before heading out to Muggle London for shopping, was to get a Gringotts card, very similar to a Muggle credit card. It worked in both worlds and was attached to his vaults. He also created 2 vaults and put 5 million Galleons in both. One was to be used for the making of Wolfsbane, for ANY werewolf who needed it. The second was a war fund for orphaned kids and war made widows. After all the changes were made, Harry headed out to a Muggle London Mall for shopping. He bought himself an entirely new wardrobe, fit for any weather. He also bought a high tech Laptop, and anything else he thought he might need.

Finally finished shopping, it was time to leave England. The first place he went to was France to visit Fleur Delacour. He spent 6 months in France being shown the sights, learning anything Fleur could teach him, and generally just having fun! He also bought a bunch of books and ingredients from the magical district of France. The next place he went to was Bulgaria to visit Victor Krum. Again he spent 6 months learning everything he could. They even went flying together and played Quidditch. Harry again bought a bunch of books for his library to read later. Leaving Bulgaria, Harry headed for Romania to visit the Dragon Preserve. He discovered that he could use Parseltongue to talk to the Dragons. This enabled him to discover that Norbert was actually a Norbertta and that not only did she have a cluster of eggs, but that she also remembered Hagrid. Harry promised her that he would tell Hagrid. The next day after sending Hedwig with a message to Hagrid, Harry found Charlie and was shown around the preserve. Charlie taught him everything he knew. Charlie was ecstatic when he learned that Harry could talk to the stayed at the Reserve for a few months helping and learning. The day before Harry was to leave, he found an egg in the woods surrounding the the Reserve. He was about to go get Charlie when he felt a pull toward the egg. The last time he had felt this was the first time he had seen Hedwig. So he knew that this egg contained a Dragon that was to be his Familiar. But why? He already had Hedwig. The pull was too strong to ignore, so he gently picked up the egg. The pull stopped as soon as his hands touched the egg. Sighing, he cradled the egg in his arms before going to ask Charlie what kind of Dragon was inside. Charlie was astonished by it. He said it was an extremely rare elemental Ice Dragon. They only appeared once every 1000 years. The last one was said to have bonded with asked why he had another familiar, Charlie said that some people were powerful enough to have more than one, though it was rare. Harry sighed. He had accepted that he would never be normal, but it still occasionally annoyed him. The next day before Harry left, Charlie gave him several very reliable books on how to raise a Dragon and told him to look up Bill in Egypt when he got there. Next stop, Egypt!

When Harry got to Egypt, he did indeed search out Bill and was corralled into staying with him for the duration of his stay. For the next 6 months he stayed with Bill learning how to be a curse breaker and anything else Bill could teach him. Harry became quite proficient in Curse breaking. By this time he had developed quite a tan from being outside so much. He was no longer the scrawny little boy he used to be. He was now a respectable 5' 10'', and had put on some weight. His hair now reached to his shoulders. He had had his eyes fixed several months ago and his eyes now stood out. One day while out by himself he came across a snake hole with blood around it. There was very weak hissing emanating from the hole. Harry spoke to the snake and discovered that it was very young and that someone had killed it's family. When asked why it said that it was because of what type of snake they were. The snake had heard the men cursing it. Harry finally learned after all that, that it was what was called a Magical King Cobra. (Not very original I know but I didn't know what else to call it.) Harry invited it to stay with him, and it gladly accepted. As soon as Harry touched it he knew this was another familiar. That made three. Before leaving Harry bought many different books. Harry spent another month in Egypt before leaving for India. He mainly just explored and learned what he could. He bought every book he could find on many different subjects. The day he was to leave he came across an abandoned Black Panther Cub. As soon as he saw it he knew this was yet another familiar. This was really getting annoying but he couldn't abandon it. Especially not when it was obviously his familiar. So he took it with him to China, where he surprisingly met up with Cho Chang who he had become good friends with. Harry spent the next few months exploring and Learning what he could, since some things were considered a family secret. Harry bought many books from China. By this time he had so many books that he had had to get a Time Turner in order to be able to read them all in this lifetime. His next stop, Japan and the beginning of our story.

**A/N I need help deciding where to take this. Should it be between seasons, during a season, or after seasons? I'm having trouble with what to write. I had written out what I originally wanted but I left it at home and it got lost. I didn't remember about it until it was far too late. So I don't remember where I had planned to take this. Any suggestions will be most welcome.**


End file.
